veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh and the Big Wall!
Josh and the Big Wall is the Veggietales video made by Big Idea Productions. Plot The episode opens up with Bob and Junior. Junior is filling in for Larry after he got tired after the last show (meaning that he was tired after Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space.) Bob says that he got a letter from Victor Bartholomew of California. He says that there was a kid named Louis in his class who hit him. He wants payback but he learns that God wants everyone to be nice to everyone, even to the cruel ones. Victor is left on whether he wants to go his way or God's way. Characters *Bob the Tomato as Israelite *Junior Asparagus as Israelite *Larry the Cucumber as Josh *Archibald Asparagus as Commander of the Army *Sheep (debut) *Moses Mr. Nezzer (Josh) (debut) *a burning bush (debut) *Peas Israelites as Themselves *Pa Grape as Israelite *Tom Grape as Israelite *Percy Pea as Israelite *Scooter Carrot as Israelite *Jimmy Gourd as Israelite *Jerry Gourd as Israelite *Aunt Ruth (debut, cameo) *Baby Pickle (debut, cameo) *Goliath (cameo) *Jean Claude Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Phillipe Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Christophe Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Christoffe Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Chris Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Bill Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Wendy Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Laura Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Sid Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Penny Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Fifi French Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Larry Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Rex Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Yoshi Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Kyle Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Kenny Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Chuckie Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Benny Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Robert Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Nate Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Tom Pea as Defender of the Wall Ark * Silly Song Narrator *A little boy (debut) *three cebus (debut) *A sick cebu (debut) *A sad cebu (debut) *A mute cebu (debut) *A hippo (debut) *Dad Asparagus (picture) *Lovey Asparagus (picture) *Grandpa George (picture) *Pilot (debut) *The bull (debut) *Unnamed potato father (picture) *Unnamed potato son #1 (picture) *Unnamed potato son #2 (picture) *The bull's cousin (debut) *A cow (debut) *The Peach (picture) *Barry the Cucumber (picture) *Jerichites (debut) *Injury Jerichitian (debut) *Qwerty Trivia *'Moral:' You can't always get your way. *Junior Asparagus appears In the Countertop in place of Larry this will be the first time it will happen. This happened again in "Abe & The Amazing Promise". *Potato Family appears in Song of the Cebu. *Larry is not present on the countertop because he is sleeping late as a result of being tired out from the previous show. The previous show was Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space. *Goliath makes a brief cameo barbequing with his family. *This is based off the Joshua and the Walls of Jericho. *For some reason Mr. Nezzer was Moses in this story which wouldn't make sense since Larry was Moses in Moe and the Big Exit. *In the song of the Cebu, when Larry shows a slide of him at the airport, his Larry-Boy mask can be seen in his suitcase,there is a giant Bob the tomato in the background with a stamp, and there's a running gag where aunt Ruth's face is slightly obscure. *The scene where half of Aunt Ruth's is obscure in the silly song, you can see a sequence of numbers and according to Mike Nawrocki on the DVD's commentary, he says if you use the A=1 B=2 method the numbers turn out and says, "AUNT RUTH LIVES". *More scenes of the walls collapsing were planned but due to money running out and the episodes deadline they couldn't be put in, according to the DVD commentary. *This Is Lena Spoke's Last Episode. *This Is Everett Downing's First Episode. *This Is Tim Johnson's First Episode. *This Is Dave Bock And Todd Seamann's Only Episode. *Jean Claude and Phillipe act like the castle guards from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". *The Great Big Wall looks more like a building instead of an actual wall. *Here are the other untold differences. **There was no king, and the people weren't afraid. **There was also no Rahab, and they didn't sneak into Jericho. **They never folded any rivers with the Ark of the Covenant. *You can hear Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki discussing about VeggieTales Screen Test Take 38 on the DVD commentary. Gallery Josh 1996 cover.jpg|1996 cover Josh 1997 cover.jpg|1997 cover Josh 1998 cover.jpg|1998 cover Josh 1999 cover.jpg|1999 cover Josh 1999 spine.jpg|1999 spine Josh 1999 back cover.jpg|1999 back cover Josh 2002 cover.jpg|2002 cover Josh 2003 VHS cover.jpg|2003 VHS cover Josh 2003 DVD cover.jpg|2003 DVD cover Josh 2003 DVD back cover.jpg|2003 DVD back cover Josh 2005 DVD casing.jpg|2005 DVD casing Josh 2009 cover.jpg|2009 cover Josh 2009 back cover.jpg|2009 back cover Category:Episodes Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Junior's Favorite Stories Category:Heroes Of The Bible! Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:The End Of Silliness Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Englishman with an Omelet